villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Griselle Grande
|hobby = Plotting To Steal The Locket Tormenting Polly Pocket Insulting Gwen Doing a Evil Laugh Cheating Ruling Littleton As Mayor Collecting Figurines Going to The Spa |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Obsessive God Wannabe}} Griselle Grande is the Main Antagonist of the 2018 Polly Pocket series which is based on the toy line brand of the same name. she was the former friend of Penelope Pocket, she is obsessed with stealing Polly’s Locket so she can shrink everyone in Littleton so she can rule over all of them in Grandeville. she was voiced by Patricia Drake. Appearance Griselle Grande is a tall thin old woman, with grey hair turning white, green eyes lipstick and earrings shaped like a bell. She wears a red buttoned shit with a grey overcoat purple pants and red boots. When she was younger she was mostly the same except with brown hair. During her trip to the beach in "Mission Ring - Impossible" she wears a blue hat with black sunglasses, a white shirt with a blue scarf wrapped around, and with blue pants and white sandals. During her camping trip in "The Badgering", she wears a red and black Bomber Hat, a green sweater with a green vest over it brown pants with black boots. in "Snowball Effect" she wears a winter coat and hat with gloves and boots when at the. Spa she wears the normal spa outfit, and later a white shirt with purple pants. She as also assumed several different identities like when disguised as Ms. Bain she wears a red wig a black and white suit gray pants and black shoes, when disguised as Kid in "Brotherly Love" she has a pink wig on with red sunglasses a black shit with an exclamation point on it a blue and yellow overcoat brown pants pink socks and blue shoes. She also wears several suits during the episodes like a squirrel, gorilla a robot suit, pumpkin and horse. Personality Griselle Grande can best be described as an obsessive power-hungry egotistical sadistic women, who is obsessed with stealing Polly Pocket’s locket to shrink Littleton of so she can rule overall in her town Her two most defining characteristics are her obsession with Polly’s Locket and her insane god complex, she will do absolutely anything to get the Locket and has spent almost her entire life trying to get it even after it was destroyed she spent decades trying to recreate it. and she wants to shrink everyone in Littleton so she can rule over all of them as a massive god especially showing her god complex. Her other two most defining characteristics is her narcissism and massive arrogance, she constantly viewer herself as superior to over people and looks down on everyone even her granddaughter and refers the locket as her own even though it doesn't belong to her and she is just trying to steal it, but because of the she can get overconfident and arrogant which can often result in her plans failing like in the second part of "Unlocketing the Past" where she heads into her secret bunker after starting the device to drink Littleton and leaves Polly and her friends next to it just assuming that they won’t stop it or won’t be able to stop it. She is also shown to be very manipulative and charismatic shown when she was able to convince the town and even Polly Pocket to get her elected mayor. After she is elected mayor of Littleton she becomes even crazier and downright tyrannical, especially shown when she signs a decree stating that everyone will follow her orders without grumbling, and then later when she installs a barrier around the town to trap everyone in so she can begin with her plan. She is also shown to be very abusive towards her granddaughter Gwen, constantly insulting her when she fails or makes her angry and even trying to attack her on a few occasions, but even then she can be nice to her at times like in "Gwen the Great” when she seems proud of Gwen, and in "Unlocketing the Past: Part 1” when she allows her to get a pet rat despite just failing to get the locket, and Gwen is still completely loyal to her and will do anything she says. But despite all of this Griselle does have her comedic moments at times, usually involving her being injured in a comedic way after her plans have failed so badly usually either by Gwen’s incompetence or her arrogance. Powers and Abilities Griselle is good at inventing and building things like when she built a miniature version of the entirety of Littleton, and she has invented many gadgets like a freeze ray, and a giant barrier around the town and many traps, presumably after decades of trying to recreate the locket. after she has the locket along with a few of her inventions she can mass shrink an entire room along with the usual powers that the locket possesses. Quotes Tiny Power Part 2 }} Appearances Season 1 *Tiny Power - Part 1 *Tiny Power - Part 2 *Bumpy Ride *Doggone Disaster *Super Tiny Fly *Mission Ring: Impossible *The Con Job *Club Flub *Sugar Rush *The Badgering *A Night to Remember - Part 1 *A Night to Remember - Part 2 *A Little Fright *Short Cuts *Snowball Effect *Brotherly Love *Tiny Escape *Spa Daze *Gwen the Great *Unlocketing the Past - Part 1 *Unlocketing the Past - Part 2 Trivia *Despite being female and pretty old Griselle is one of the tallest characters in the series. *Most of her life after the locket broke to the start of the series is relatively unknown, or how she came to look after Gwen, its probable that at some point she got married had children and one of those kids had Gwen, but its unknown what happened to Gwen’s parents. **it's also unknown what happened to her husband if she ever had one *she has a channel called Griselle’s Mini Halls, on a video sharing site, where she does unboxing videos. Navigation Category:Obsessed Category:God Wannabe Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Magic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Con Artists Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:The Heavy Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Outcast Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Envious Category:Successful Category:Control Freaks Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Torturer Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Propagandists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Businessmen Category:Misanthropes Category:Comic Relief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Self-Aware Category:Vandals Category:Saboteurs Category:Dimwits Category:Stalkers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Trickster Category:Symbolic Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Heretics Category:Anarchist Category:Fighter Category:Extravagant